


The Universe has its Ways

by hmcdo60



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 17:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12414351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmcdo60/pseuds/hmcdo60
Summary: Clarke didn’t want to believe in soulmates. But she did.The logical part of her, her head, told her that there was no possible way that this was true. But the soul mark on her hip said something different.Or Bellamy and Clarke are soulmates but are horrible at figuring it out.





	The Universe has its Ways

Clarke didn’t want to believe in soulmates. But she did. 

 

The logical part of her, her head, told her that there was no possible way that this was true. But the soul mark on her hip said something different. 

 

She got her mark when she was 18 just like everybody else. It was a beautiful red fore with a long green stem with thorns going down her thigh. It was a beautiful soul mark, but it was a constant reminder that she did not get to chose who was her soulmate was but the universe would decide. 

 

Clarke was lucky, she could hide hers easy. She knew a girl named Fox that had stars go up her neck and to the front of her ear. 

 

Her childhood best friend Wells was so excited to get his after Clarke, But he looked sad when he saw he didn't have a rose on his hip but a toaster on the back of his shoulder. 

 

They say that the mark means something about the relationship. I really want to know what the fuck the toaster means for Wells. 

 

The thing is the soul mark is a part of you. When your soulmate dies a part of you dies too. The mark turns black and white and never gets its color again. 

 

When I was 8 I saw my mothers soul mark loose its color, the sunflower on her forearm was no longer a bright yellow and I knew my father was dead. It was a drunk driver when he was coming home from work on family night. 

 

After that night my mother buried herself into her work, sometimes forgetting she had a daughter. If it wasn't for Wells and his father I wouldn't have hope for my mother to come out of her deep pit of sorrow. 

 

Now Wells and I are off to collage, Wells is going to Columbia and I’m going far away, to UCLA, I wanted to go away from everything I hated about my home, the memories, the hurt, the pain. 

 

So here I am moving into my dorm room, when I get in the other girls side is already set up and unpacked. I know my roommates name is Octavia and it’s her first year here, just like me. 

 

It takes me less than an hour to unpack my things away, when I’m done I sit on my bed and sketch for a bit. I get lost in my art like I usually do. Most of the time I don’t know what I’m drawing until I’m done. Once I zoned out for two hours to see that I had sketched my father. 

 

I snap out of it when the door closes, I look up and see a girl with long black hair and green eyes. 

 

“Hey, you must be Clarke.” She says with a big smile on her face. 

 

“And you must be Octavia.” I say smiling back. 

 

“That’s a beautiful rose.” Octavia says and I look down and relies I’ve half sketched my soul mark. 

 

“Thanks.” I say and quickly put my book under my pillow. 

 

“So my brothers frat is having a party tonight and he told me not to come. So we should leave at 9. What do you say?” She says with a smirk. 

 

“I like you. We should definitely leave around 9.” I say smiling. 

 

“By the way, it’s a disney costume party, I’m going as Mulan, she’s my favourite.” Octavia says. 

 

“Well then I’ll be going as cinderella.” I say before counting. “I have blond hair and a blue dress.” 

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………

 

If disney saw our costumes for tonight they would have a heart attack.

 

Octavia looks like a warrior that hates wearing clothes. I put on a short light blue dress with white 6inch heels and a plastic tiara. 

 

“We look hot.” Octavia says while putting on her heeled boots. 

 

“Yes we do. Lets go.” I say and we leave for the party. 

 

It takes around twenty minutes to get to the house but when we do the party is in full swing. There are half naked girls dressed as princesses stumbling out of the house and shirtless guys with plastic crowns on their heads. 

 

“Lets get fucked up!” Octavia says smiling. She grabs my arm and half drags me to the house. 

 

When we open the door we are greeted by a half naked jack sparrow.

 

“Octavia! And Octavia’s hot friend. Welcome. Does your brother know your here?” The guy says. 

 

“No. And you wont tell him either Murphy.” Octavia says and Murphy nods and moves out of the way and lets us into the house. 

 

“You owe me one little Blake.” Murphy says. 

 

“I know.” Octavia says.

 

We make our way into the kitchen to a drink when I had finished making myself a rum and coke Octavia suddenly squats down and hides under the bench. 

 

“Pretend I’m not here.” She says and I look to the door and see two guys entering the kitchen. 

 

One of them has dark skin and is dressed as Dr Facilier from ‘The Princess and the Frog’, the other guy is dressed as Hercules and was tall with dark curly hair and freckles like a constellation. 

 

Our eyes meet and he and his friend make his way over to me. 

 

“Hey Princess.” He says with a deep sexy voice. 

 

Before I can respond Octavia gets up and starts yelling. 

 

“Really Bellamy! Princess, that is so lame.” Octavia shouts with her hands on her hips. 

 

“Octavia! Why are you here?” This guy- Bellamy says, now focusing on Octavia. 

 

“The real question is why are you flirting with my roommate.” She says and Bellamy looks at me before looking back at Octavia. 

 

“No, it’s not! That’s it. I’m taking both of you home.” He says surprising me. 

 

“What? No, you can’t tell us what to do.” I say now really pissed. 

 

“Shut it princess.” He says glaring daggers at me. 

 

“Hey don’t talk to her like that.” Octavia starts before continuing. “Whatever we’ll leave asshole.” 

 

We both have left the house when I feel someone grab my arm. I look over and see Bellamy has grabbed Octavia and I.

 

“Who the hell do you think you are asshole?” I ask and it’s octavia that responds. 

 

“He’s my brother.” 

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

A week later was when I next ran into Bellamy. 

 

Octavia and I just got into a bar off campus with two guys I met in my chemistry class, Monty and Jasper. Monty was shy but was wicked smart while Jasper was loud and loveable and in one week almost blew up the them lab with Monty. They said they were doing school work but I knew they were working on a new recipe of moonshine. 

 

Monty is great with computers and made us some great fake ID’s to get into the bar. Jasper said he ‘helped’, mostly to impress Octavia, I’m pretty sure he has a thing for her. 

 

Octavia is wearing a trendy outfit, with fishnet tights, black high wasted shorts with a dark blue cropped sweater and heeled boots. I am wearing black liquid leggings and a low cut white lace top with red bottom heels and I straightened my hair and put on some blood red lipstick. 

 

When Jasper saw Octavia I think he forgot how to breathe. 

 

When we get into the bar I hear Octavia start cursing under her breath.

 

“What is it O?” I ask and she just points to the back booth. 

 

And low and behold there is Bellamy and three other guys and one girl sitting in the booth in the back. It was one of those ‘C’ booths that had a lot of space. I see Murphy and Bellamy’s friend that was with him at the party the other week. Murphy spots us and smirks, Octavia starts to curse louder. 

 

“Do you know that guy?” Jasper asks.

 

“Sadly.” Octavia says through gritted teeth. 

 

“Why don't we go say hey.” Jasper says and starts to walk to their booth. 

 

“Jasper no!” I say, sadly loud enough to get Bellamy and his friends attention. 

 

Bellamy looks angry and motions for us to come over. The boys are too scared to say no and Octavia and I angrily trail behind them. 

 

“Octavia, Princess, random boys that I don't know the names of but will die if they look at my sister the wrong way.” He says terrifying Jasper and Monty more. 

 

“Shut up Bell.” Octavia hisses.

 

“Sit with us, I want to get to know your friends.” He says smirking at me. 

 

I ended up swished between Octavia and Bellamy. Monty was between Jasper and Bellamy’s friend from the the party (I learnt his name was Miller)and next to Jasper was Murphy and next to Murphy was the other two. I learnt their names were Raven and Finn, they told us they were dating even though they weren't soulmates. 

 

“We don't believe in soulmates, we want to find love on our own.” Thats what Raven said. 

 

“So Princess, how is living with my sister, I know from experience she’s a pain.” He says and I can feel Octavia rolling her eyes beside me. 

 

“First of all my name is Clarke. Second of all your sister is a pleasure to live with.” I say glaring at him. 

 

“So Clarke, what classes are you taking?” Finn asks looking at my boobs than my eyes. 

 

“Biology, chemistry, drawing, painting and sculpting.” I say feeling uncomfortable with Finns eyes on me. I think Bellamy can sense that because he puts his arm over my shoulder and gives Finn a death glare. 

 

“Smarty pants Princess, what are you going to do with all that?” He asks and I see Octavia glare at him. 

 

“My mother wants me to become a doctor like herb I was to become an artist. My dad was an architect but painted in his spare time. He taught me how to draw when I was young.” I say looking down at the table. I fell Octavia grab my hand under the table. I told her about my dad a few days ago. 

 

“Clarke is an amazing artist.” Octavia says, squeezing my hand. 

 

“And if all else fails I can become a tattoo artist.” I say joking a little. 

 

“I’d let her tattoo me.” Murphy says and I flip him off. 

 

“Shut up Murphy.” Bellamy says. 

 

“How about you Bellamy, whats your major.” I ask. 

 

“I’m a history major, planning on becoming a teacher.” He says.

 

“Cool, my friend Wells wants to be and english teacher.” I say. 

 

“What school does your friend go to?” Raven asks. 

 

“Columbia. He wanted to go to a collage closer to home. I didn’t.” I say. 

 

“Why?” Bellamy asks.

 

“To many bad memories.” 

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

From that night on Octavia, Jasper, Monty an I became a part of Bellamy’s group. His friends became our friends. It’s been two months and we are gathering at Bellamy and Miller’s apartment for our weekly movie night. Octavia and I are late again because se wanted us to ride her motorcycle to their apartment while I refused to go on that thing and we ended up walking. 

 

When we walk in there are only two spots left. Next to haven on one couch and one in-between Jasper and Bellamy on the main couch. Octavia quickly runs and plants herself next to Raven. I look over to see Jasper look a bit sad then looked at me like a lost puppy…dammit. I don't want to sit next to Bellamy. 

 

I sit in-between them and Jasper gives me a big goofy smile. 

 

“Why so late Princess?” Bellamy whispers in my ear. 

 

“I didn't want to ride your sisters death trap.” I say and Bellamy lets out a deep laugh. 

 

“What movie are we watching?” I ask as Miller puts the DVD in. 

 

“The Conjuring.” He says and I instantly regret sitting next to Jasper. Who cannot deal with watching horror movies because he gets so scared. 

 

“Now I regret sitting next to Jasper.” I mumble. 

 

“Hey.” Jasper says and Bellamy and I laugh. 

 

Just a I thought 20 minutes in jasper was practically on me, making me move away from him and particle be on Bellamy. 

 

“What are you doing?” Bellamy asks with his mouth so close to my ear I can feel his breath on my neck. 

 

“Sorry, Jasper is practically on me. It’s not a good idea to let him watch horror movies.” I say softly. 

 

“Fine. Come here.” Bellamy says before pulling me onto his lap and Jasper just curls up into a ball in his new found space. Being surprised I wrap my arms around his neck. 

 

“See problem solved.” He says and blue eyes meet brown eyes.

 

I break the gaze and look down at Jasper and chuckle. “I think we should pick another movie.” 

 

“Why?” He asks.

 

“Because Jasper will have nightmares and I’ll have to deal with him coming to my room at 2am because he thought he saw a ghost.” I say. 

 

“Shame for you.” He says smirking. 

 

“Ass.” 

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………

 

“Never have I ever moonshine addition!” Jasper shouts like Oprah on a christmas special episode where they give out all the gifts.

 

“Why did we let them be in charge of drink?” I say mildly face palming. 

 

Next thing I know we’re all sitting in a circle cups filled with moonshine. 

 

Jasper goes first. “Never have I ever been arrested.”

 

Murphy is the only one that drinks with a single comment. “Ask and I’ll end you.” 

 

Monty goes next. “Never have I ever kissed a girl.” 

 

Everyone but Raven, Octavia and Miller drink.

 

Jasper looks at me with wide eyes. “She was hot and I was drunk.” 

 

Octavia goes next. “Never have I ever had a threesome.” 

 

“Better have not.” Bellamy muttered. 

 

I’m the only one who drinks to that. Let me explain, Wells and I went out, he went home early and two guys and I got nasty back at my place. Don’t judge I was going through a rough patch with my mom, I thought I should rebel.

 

“I need to know.” Octavia says and Bellamy smirks while jasper has his mouth open. 

 

“I’ll tell you later O.” I say and wink at her.

 

“I would like to know too Griffin.” Murphy says and I tell him to fuck off and we continue with the game. 

 

Raven goes next. “Never have I ever gotten a tattoo.”

 

Once again I’m the only one that drinks.

 

“Ok were playing another game!” I say.

 

“Truth or dare then.” Jasper says I’m starting to hate him. 

 

“Clarke truth or dare?” Murphy asks with a smirk. I don’t want him to ask about the threesome so I do the only logical thing, pick dare. 

 

“I dare you to show us your tattoo.” He says.

 

I lift up my sleeve to show the colorless sunflower on my forearm. 

 

“It’s my mother and fathers soul mark. On the 8th anniversary of my fathers death, I got it to feel closer to him.” I say. 

 

“It’s beautiful Clarke.” Bellamy says and I give him a smile. 

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………

 

“I can’t believe he cheated on me!” Raven yells.

 

we are sitting in Octavia and I’s dorm room while Raven tells us the story of how Finn is a dirtbag.

 

“Apparently they have been seeking around for two months. I stopped believing in soulmates for him! He even had the audacity to call my soul mark stupid.” She says while pacing back and forth in the tiny room.

 

“When he saw it he laughed. Whats so funny about a toaster! He said that thing ruined doggy style for him. What an ass!” She says and I have a realisation, Wells has a toaster as a soul mark. 

 

“Hey Raven.” I ask a little breathless at the thought of finding Wells soulmate. 

 

“Yeh?” She says stopping her pacing. 

 

“Can I see it, your soul mark?” I ask and she takes her shirt off and turns around. It’s is the same as Wells, place and color and everything. 

 

“I think it’s cool.” I say smuggling to breathe. Octavia looks at me weird and sees my parent shock. 

 

“Clarke and I are going to get some pizza and you can here and cool your tits for a bit. Octavia says and grabs me and drags me out of the room. 

 

“What the hell was that?” She says when we get far enough away. 

 

“You know my friend Wells that goes to Colombia?” I say rushing my words. Octavia nods and I continue. “He has the same mark in the same place, do you know what that means?”

 

“Wells is Raven’s soulmate!” She practically screams.

 

“Shut up O she’ll hear you.” I say and Octavia covers her mouth.

 

“What should we do?” Octavia asks 

 

“Well there is an open space on the spring break trip.” I say with a smirk on my face. 

 

“Griffin you are a very smart cookie.”

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………

 

Our little group decided for spring break that we would rent a house at a little beach town of Arkadia 3 hours away. We all agreed that we would pick room when we get there because there are 9 of us, 6 single beds one king size bed and and one couch big enough to sleep on. 

 

Because Wells was getting to the house two days later than everybody else he automatically got the couch. I’ve been doing the math and two people will have to share a bed, I do not want to share a bed with Murphy. 

 

Over the last couple of months Bellamy and I have grown closer, you could even call us friends. Jasper and Monty have even gotten into the habit of calling us ‘mom’ and ‘dad’. It’sgotten very annoying. 

 

We rented an old van with three rows and 8 seats. Bellamy volunteered to drive. Jasper, Monty and Octavia ended up in the back row giggling about something the whole way there. Miller, Murphy and Raven were in the middle seat, meaning that I ended up in the front seat with Bellamy. When I got in the car I looked back and see Raven smirking at me, I thought it was weird that no one called shotgun. 

 

So here we are an hour into the drive and Bellamy keeps swatting my hand away every time I try to change the channel on the radio. 

 

“Come on Bell stop being an ass and let me change it. No one likes classical music grandpa.” I say. 

 

“It helps me focus.” He says and I can hear the smile in his voice. 

 

“Bull. You like listening to it because it annoys the crap out of me.” I say turning to him. He keeps his eyes on the road.

 

“Well it helps.” He says before continuing. “Maybe I really like this music.” 

 

“Once again, BULL. The only thing you like is watching documentaries, pointing out historical inaccuracies in movies and annoying me.” I say a matter of factly. 

 

“Wrong. I also like reading.” He says which sends me into a fit of laughter. 

 

“True.” I say fighting giggles. 

 

I hear Monty and Jasper mutter ‘I ship it.’. I look back at them. “What did you say boys?”

 

“Nothing mom.” They both say.

 

“Don’t call me mom.” I say before turning back around.

 

“Admit it. you love it when they call you mom.” He says.

 

“Does that mean you like it when they call you dad?” I say and his smirk drops.

 

“That’s what I thought.” I say smiling. 

 

The house was beautiful. It wasn't huge huge was big enough for all of us. It was on the edge of the beach, we could walk off the back deck and onto the sand of the beach. 

 

As soon as we got into the house everyone but Bellamy and I run up the stairs to get a room.

 

“I think that means we’re rooming together Princess.” He says picking up his bag and looking at me. 

 

I pick up my bag and make my way upstairs. I hoped we didn't end up with the room with on king sized bed among the singes. The bed was meant for Raven and Finn. When we get to the only room left, just my luck it only has one bed in it. 

 

“At least we get our own bathroom.” Bellamy says chuckling. 

 

He was right, the other three rooms had to share one bathroom. 

 

“I can sleep on the floor if it makes you more comfortable.” He says looking at me. 

 

“No, it’s alright. It’s a big bed, we can share, unless you are uncomfortable with a woman sleeping in your bed.” I say smirking at him. 

 

“Brave Princess.” He says before throwing his bad on the bed. 

 

Later that night after a few too many shots of moonshine we got on the topic of soulmaed and soul marks. 

 

“I knew a guy that'd the moon on his left butt cheek.” I say and everybody starts laughing.

 

“How did you find that out Griffin?” Murphy asks. 

 

“A lady never kisses and tells.” I say and take a sip of moonshine and wince at the taste. 

 

“I’ve always thought that mine was weird.” Octavia says.

 

“Show me O.” I say and she gets up and lifts her shirt and shows her mark, the mark was a dark blue and purple mask under her bra on the left side. 

 

“I think it’s cool O.” I say and she smiles at me. 

 

“How about you Griffin? I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.” Murphy says. If I was sober I would have told him to fuck off and get a life. But I had a way too much to drink, so my mind told me to show. 

 

“Sure.” I say and stand up from where I was sitting. I start to unbutton my skinny jeans but am stopped when Bellamy grabs my arms and stops me from pushing my pants down. 

 

“I think it’s bed time Princess.” He says. 

 

“Aww Bellamy your ruining all the fun.” Murphy says and Bellamy drags me up the stairs.

 

“Come on, I wanted to see his mark.” I say souring my words a bit.

 

“Your not missing out on much it’s a turtle on the back of his right thigh.” He says and he leads me into the room. 

 

“Now time to go to bed.” He says standing in front of the door and crossing his arms over his chest showing off his muscles. 

 

I take off my shirt to get changed into my PJ’s and Bellamy is taken back by this. 

 

“What are you doing Clarke?” He asks.

 

“Getting changed for bed. Are you going to stay and watch or go and give me some privacy.” I say and reach behind me to unhook my brawn Bellamy quickly scurries out of the room, closing the door behind him. 

 

I got into a pair of black yoga pants and a grey tank top and got into bed. 10 minutes later I hear the bedroom door open and close, I hear Bellamy getting changed and then getting the other side of the bed. I feel him tuck a strand of hair behind my ear and whisper. “Goodnight Princess.”

 

I wake up with my head on a warm chest and a hand on my soul mark. I open my eyes and see that the chest I’m snuggling into and the hand on my hip belongs to Bellamy Blake. I look up at him, he looks so relaxed, so young…so handsome.

 

Loving the way him being this close to me made me feel and being too tired to care I fall back asleep craving his warmth. I snuggle into the crook of his neck and I feel his grip tighten on my hip. 

 

I wake up later, the room room brighter and Bellamy still with me. I slide out of bed careful not to wake him and go into the bathroom to take a shower. 

 

When I’m finished I step out of the shower and wrap a towel around me. At that moment I realise something, I forgot to bring clothes with me. Shit. 

 

I go into the room and see Bellamy is still asleep. I creep over to my bad and get out a change of clothes and rush back into the bathroom. 

 

I change into a black bikini and put a hello knee length sundress. When I leave the bathroom I see that Bellamy is still asleep and I decide to leave him and get some breakfast. 

 

When I’m going downstairs I hear Octavia talking. “You know I’ve never seen my brothers soul mark.” 

 

“Why?” Raven asks and I walk into the kitchen and see them drinking coffee together. 

 

“I don’t know, he’s really secretive like that.” She says before continuing. “So how was sleeping with my brother Griffin?”

 

“Gross O, and by the way fuck both of you for leaving me and Bell alone in one bed.” I say glaring at them. 

 

“Yeh whatever, ready for some beach fun today?” O says. 

 

“Hell yes.” I say.

 

The truth is I like Bellamy, we’ve been hanging out a lot and I’ve been seeing a new side of him. He even told me how he practically raised Octavia because their dad was a-wall and their mom had to raise two kids and work four jobs. I even told him the story of lousing my dad, and the anniversary of his death when octavia was cramming for a test, Bellamy was the shoulder I cried on. 

 

I pore a bowl of fruit loops and lean against the kitchen bench and eat my cereal. Octavia and Raven had gone upstairs to get dressed while I ate breakfast. 

 

I see Bellamy stumble into the kitchen still in his Pyjamas.

 

“Hello sleepy head.” I say before eating another spoonful of sugary goodness. 

 

“What’s in the bowl?” Bellamy asks while standing infant of me. 

 

“Fruit loops.” I say and as soon as those words leave my mouth the bowl has left my hands and Bellamy is eating my breakfast. 

 

“Bell what the fuck!” I say trying to take it back but he’s too fast. The whole time this happening Bellamy is laughing and eating my food at the same time. 

 

He starts to choke and I laugh. “Ha ha. Choke bitch, choke!” I say and manage to snatch back the now empty bowl.

 

Bellamy stops choking and smiles. “Your such an ass” I say. 

 

“I’m an ass?! You said and I quote ‘Choke bitch, choke!’.” He says putting his hands on his hips. 

 

“Mom and dad are bickering again.” We hear and we look over to see Jasper and Monty. 

 

“We’re going to spend the day at the beach, so all of you should get dressed and have some breakfast.” I say before leaving the kitchen. I hear Monty and Jasper say “Yes mom.”. I just ignore them. 

 

An hour later we’re all sitting on the beach. Octavia is the first to go in the water, I follow shortly behind her. Bellamy is lying on a tool and reading a book shirtless. Soon everybody goes into the water, except Bellamy who is reading his book. I decide to get him. 

 

“Hey grandpa.” I say getting his attention, he looks up from his book, his eyes rake over me, I continue. “You want to join the fun or be an old man in the sand” 

 

Bellamy stairs at me for a bit before responding. “Nice mark.” It’s almost a whisper. 

 

“Thanks, now come on lets have some fun.” I say and grab his arm and pull him to his feet. I then drag him into the water. 

 

“Nice mark Griffin.” Murphy says. 

 

“It’s better than your turtle Murphy.” I say and his smirk drops. 

 

“Bellamy! You told her.” He says before running and tackling Bellamy into the water. 

 

After hours of fun we go inside for lunch. 

 

“I want pizza!” Jasper yells and falls onto the couch. 

 

“I agree.” Monty says sitting next to Jasper. 

 

“Pizza!” Octavia yells.

 

“Feed me!” Raven says. 

 

“Fine I’ll go into town and get pizza, text me what you want, I’ll be back in 30.” I say and grab my phone, wallet and the keys to the van. I put on my sundress and head for the door, but a voice stops me. “Wait up princess, I’ll come too.” 

 

Bellamy catches up to ma and we walk out to the van. I climb into the drivers side and Bellamy gets into the passengers side. 

 

“So I think I saw a pizza hut in town, we should go there right?” I ask and look over to see Bellamy starring off into space. 

 

“Bell!” I say and he snaps out of it and looks at me. “Did you hear me?”

 

“Yeh, pizzahut.” He says a little dazed. 

 

We got back 30 minutes later with 10 boxes of pizza. Bellamy has been really quiet and I’m starting to worry that something is wrong. When we get into the house Miller and Monty are nowhere to be seen. 

 

“We’re missing two.” I say and Bellamy puts down the pizza boxes and Jasper opens a box and starts surfing his face with pizza. 

 

“Miller and Monty found out they were soulmates. They both have a cat on the bottom of their foot.” Octavia says. 

 

“Sweet.” I say smiling. 

 

“Just means more pizza for us.” Murphy says stuffing pizza in his mouth.

 

“You know your an ass right.” Raven says and Murphy flips her off. 

 

That knight I slipped on one of Bellamy shirts that I stole and now I’m wearing it like a nightgown. 

 

Bellamy walks int he room and looks at me strangely. “What?” I ask innocently.

 

“Thats my shirt. I thought the washing machine ate it.” He says. 

 

“Well it’s not lost I borrowed it.” I say and get into the bed.

 

“No, you stole it Princess.” He says smirking.

 

“Maybe. But it’s mine now.” I say.

 

“It looks better on you anyway.” He says and I blush a little. 

 

That night I couldn't sleep. I just tossed and turned, eventually that woke Bellamy up.

 

“Whats up Princess?” He says, voice rough with sleep. 

 

“Can’t sleep.” I say turning to him.

 

“What would help?” He asks and I give him a smile.

 

“Can we cuddle?” I ask and he sighs. 

 

“Come here.” He says and motions for me to come closer. 

 

I move over to his side of the bed and he wraps his arm around me and I snuggle into his side. 

 

“Thanks Bell.”

 

“Anything for you Princess.”

 

Then I finally fall asleep. 

 

I wake up alone with the other side of the bed still warm. I feel lonely without Bellamy next to me. 

 

I go downstairs to see Bellamy making pancakes.

 

“Where is everybody?” I ask and Bellamy looks up from the pan. 

 

“Miller and Monty went into town for the day and the others took the van and rove to a beach an hour away.” He says and flips a pancake.

 

“So they drove an hour to go to a beach when there is literally a beach in our backyard.” I say pulling myself up to sit on the counter. 

 

“Octavia said this beach was amazing and had a beautiful rock pool or something.” He says turning off the stove and turning to look at me. 

 

“So that means we have a beach to ourselves.” He says stepping closer to me. 

 

“No Jasper and Monty splashing me, sounds amazing.” I say and Bellamy smiles. 

 

“You sound like a mom, you know that.” He says, he puts his hands on the counter either side of me, trapping me where I was. 

 

“I know. But I know you agree. Now go get your trunks on were going for a swim.” I say and slide off the counter and in the process my body slides against his. I duck under his arm and run upstairs giggling. 

 

10 minutes later Bellamy and I are running down the beach to the water. I feel two strong arms wrap around waist and lift me up. 

 

“Bellamy! Put me down!” I scream and he throws me into the water. When I surface I glare at him. “What the hell?”

 

“You told me to put you down.” He says innocently. He gives me a big goofy smile and in that moment I know, I love Bellamy Blake. 

 

“Clarke, I need to tell you something.” He says smile dropping.

 

“What’s up Bell.” I say moving towards him.

 

“Can we go inside?” He says and I nod and we make our way inside. When we get inside I turn to him. 

 

“What’s up buttercup?” I ask smiling at him. 

 

Bellamy lifts up the bottom of his swim trunks to show a long green stem with thorns on his thigh that connects to a red rose on his hip. Bellamy was my soulmate. 

 

“I’m sorryI didn't tell you right away, I just needed time to think-” He starts to ramble but I cut him off by kissing him. 

 

When we break away I’m the first to speak. “I love you.” 

 

“I love you too.” I says giving me a huge smile. 

 

 

 

 

 

fin. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> no hate please.


End file.
